


Cry Your Heart Out

by LucidDreaming



Series: The Darker Swan [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Swan, Evil Emma, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreaming/pseuds/LucidDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of clarity, David sees his daughter through the Dark One</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Your Heart Out

David was the only one left in the house, save for Emma who was still standing next to her baby brother, watching him like a vulture, muttering lullabies. The others had left to explain what was going on and to come with a plan, not something they could do infront of Emma. Killian had refused at first, if Emma were to try anything, he’s the one who could stop her.

It ended up with Killian handing the dagger to David.

He’d held many weapons in his life; swords, bows and yes, daggers. But it felt different with this one. He could feel the danger and power radiating from it, shining under the light. It didn’t help that his daughters name was carved elegantly on it.

He was sitting in the living room, not afraid of Emma hurting Neal. She seemed interested in him enough. That’s when he heard it, a tiny sound, more like a small pebble falling on the wood floor. He scrunched his brows, trying to hear it better. It was rhytmic and no other noise could be heard.

David got up and slowly walked next to Emma, only to find her on her knees, silently shaking, infront of Neal’s crib. He immediately crouched next to her, dagger held tight in one hand, as he tried to understand what was happening.

Emma was crying. Her eyes were shut and she didn’t make a single sound, but she was crying. Her tears glittered down her cheek and when it fell, it turned into tiny diamonds. He looked down to the floor to see many more.

“Emma.” He said gently, putting a hand to her shoulder.

“It hurts.” She groaned and David knew, this wasn’t the Dark One, this was his daughter. “It hurts too much I-I-“He hugged her tightly, not knowing what else to do. “I’m trying-“ she got silent for a second. “It’s not-I can’t.”

“We’ll find a way, okay?” He said, trying his best to sound calm and collected. She was heaving against him. “We always find a way. You’re strong, you can do this Emma.”

In the living room, something lit up and Emma pulled herself back, still crying, and looked at it. It was the seal that kept her here and David’s heart skipped a beat. It was breaking, nothing would hold her back. Emma turned to him, tears dried, and tilted her head.

“Well, look at that.” She said with that low voice and pushed him back. David dropped the dagger and couldn’t do anything as she picked it up and twirled it in her hand, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Don’t do this.” David said, trying to stand up.

“Do what?” she asked, puzzled. In his crib, Neal cried. “Oh hush.” She said gently, waving her hand and Neal stopped crying. She smiled wickedly and winked, disappearing into nothing.

David immediately checked on Neal, only to find the baby holding a plushie unicorn in his hands, looking at him expectantly. He sighed deeply and grabbed his son, kissing his forehead before calling Snow to tell him that their daughter had ran away.


End file.
